the five blossoms
by cherryblossom001
Summary: sakura tenten hinata temari and ino are five anbu's called the five blossoms they discover the akatsuki hide out to spy and try to evade but what will happen will they win or will they find love instead hidaxtema deixino tobixhina kisaxten itaxsakuxsaso


**Hello!**

**Cookie-chan here!****J**

**Okay in my story sakura is one of the best Kuinoichi ever the others were ino hinata temari and tenten all together they made the group of the five blossoms of konoha and suna but suddenly they were reported that jiraiya has found the old hideout of akatsuki\**

**Okay to the story**

**Sakur's POV *point of view***

"**Is this true!!!" tsunade said panicking**

"**hai shishou jiraiya sensei came back to inform you but most of our shin obi's have been assigned on mission and the anbu's are spying on danzo" I said**

"**then you guys will go" tsunade said thinking she didn't had a choice**

**On the konoha gate**

"**what!?!?!?!" sakura temari tenten and ino yelled to me when I told them our next mission that's going to happen soon**

"**don't worry I learned the fourth hokage's teleportation justsu from tsunade I'll transport us there well close to there we don't want to get discovered quickly heheh" I said putting my anbu mask on just like they did**

"**but I can't believe only us!!!" ino said worried**

"**sheesh ino when pink blossom makes a decision means she's serious about it there's no backing out now" said temari smirking thinking how this mission will turn out**

**Then sakura she actually discovered using Justus's with out hand signs used a technique**

**As they all focused on their chakra teleporting them to a forest not far from the akatsuki hideout**

"**were close to it be careful here there must be detectors or traps laid here maybe there are guards outside" I said looking in front of a underground was a huge boulder in top of the entrance so I focused on my chakra as hinata gasped I turned to her**

"**what's wrong blue*hinata*?!?!?" I said making everyone turn to us worried**

"**pink there are strong chakra powers in there and I felt a chakra detecting wave they know were here" hinata said standing up scanning again**

"**okay since they noticed us why don't we offer them a little visit" I said smirking**

"**pink I don't think that's a goo--" ino was interrupted by me smashing the boulder**

"…**..--d idea" she sighed as five akatsuki members jumped out of the hole.**

**Akatsuki's POV: a few minutes earlier**

"**leader we detected some people they seem to be anbu's un" deidara said boredly**

"**then someone must have found out our hideout well let's give them a visit" pein said smirking as deidara tobi hidan itachi and kisame went to see his smirk wiped away when he felt and heard a loud crash**

"**woah didn't see that coming un but this will be a good entrance come on tobi itachi hidan kisame!" deidara said looking cool I guess it was a rule to always be cool**

**Normal pov:**

**Kisame deidara itachi tobi and hidan were met by five anbu **

**One of them sakura was wearing a a black bikini with the leaf sign in it's left she wore a fishnet under it and she also wore really short shorts with pockets full of kunais and also wore a long red scarf with the haruno clan mark on the end of it.**

**The other one hinata was wearing a short v-neck with fish nets for her each her arm she was also wearing shorts like sakura but with the hyugga clan's mark and a long blue scarf with the konoha symbol on the end of it**

**Ino was wearing a black v-neck kinda like hinata but with random holes in it showing her sking on the under she wore a short with the konoha headband tied on her waist with a medical kit and kunais she also was wearing a purple scarf with the yamanaka mark in it**

**Tenten wore a short black kimono with a long yellow scarf with the ying and yang simbol in it and also the konoha headband in her waist.**

**Next si temari she wore a big chained together collars that covered her breast with a short and a dark orange scarf with the sand and konoha's mark.**

"**Well well we have ourselves some hot bitches!!" hidan said**

"**tobi think they pretty" tobi said acting cute running up to sakura to hug her**

"**tobi is a good bo--"tobi was interrupted by sakura punching him enough to send him flying to the next village until deidara caught him on his clay bomb**

"**hey you bitches what the fuck do you think your doing?!?!" cursed hidan**

**I will end this for now but find out what happens next time**

**What will happen to sakura temari hinata tenten and ino will they win or will they lose?**

**Find out on the mean time I will be mean to kisame sometimes for fun maybe but just wait : )**

**Ps. Please review J**


End file.
